Chapter 3/Get Klingon Fleet
(Captain Martin's office) Gentlemen this battle won't succeed without the help of the Klingon Defense Force Captain Martin says as he gets up from his chair. Both Worf and Martok look at him. We understand that Captain however Chancellor Gowron does not Worf says as he looks at Captain Martin. John shakes his head. He believes that this attack will leave the Klingon Empire wide open for Dominion attack General Martok says as he looks at Captain Martin. Does he remember that Captain Picard got him his seat on the High Council by Arbiter of succession Captain Martin says as he looks at General Martok and Commander Worf. General maybe you should go back to the Empire and convince the Chancellor he has great respect for you Commander Worf says as he looks at the General. Martok nods and then looks at Worf. And you'll go with me as well General Martok says as he looks at Worf. Commander Worf shakes his head. No the Chancellor doesn't consider me a friend anymore after I didn't join in on the attack on Cardassia Worf says but John puts his hand on Worf's shoulder. Buddy remember our oath we took on board the Enterprise we're brothers and I'm telling you this now Gowron needs to be convince to join in on this assault Captain Martin says as he looks at Worf. Commander Worf nods. You'll have the Klingon Defense fleet Commander Worf says as he looks at Captain Martin. Worf and Martok leaves as Captain Martin sits back in his chair behind his desk. (Starbase mess hall) Typhuss and Piper are eating and catching up. So I heard from Phoebe that you met a wonderful woman on the station Piper says as she looks at her brother. Kira Nerys, a Bajoran woman, Kira and I have been dating for two years now says Typhuss as he looks at Piper. Ah, I'm happy for you Typhuss I should meet her Piper says as she looks at her brother. You will, Piper says Typhuss as he looks at Piper. I hope so Piper says as she eats her chicken and rice. Commander Halliwell report to my office Captain Martin says over the intercom. Well I guess John will need you for something Piper says as she looks at her brother. Yeah, I got to go says Typhuss as he gets up and heads to John's office. (Captain Martin's office) Typhuss walks into Captain Martin's office. Gowron is refusing to send the Klingon fleet into Operation Return John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then we need to go without the Klingons, we need to stop the Dominion from taking down the minefield says Typhuss as he looks at John. Worf and Martok have gone to talk Gowron into letting the Klingon fleet go John says as he looks at Typhuss then looks at a picture of him and Kelly in their quarters on the station. We are running out of time, we can't wait forever says Typhuss as he looks at John. Wait how do you know about the Dominion bringing down the mindfield? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. Morn, he sented me a message in one of his mother's birthday presents says Typhuss as he looks at John. John reads the message. Your right we need to take the ships we have now and fight our way to Deep Space 9 and destroy the anti graviton generator John says as he looks at both Typhuss and Admiral Ross. Admiral Ross looks at the letter as well then at both Captain Martin and Commander Halliwell. Do it Admiral Ross says as he looks at them. They both head to the Defiant. (Space, Starbase 375) The Defiant is prep for departure. (Main bridge) Captain Martin and Commander Halliwell walk onto the bridge as the crew is getting the ship ready for combat, as Commander Halliwell goes to his console and then looks at Captain Martin. All right is everyone ready? Captain Martin says as he looks at his crew. They say yes, sir. Very well then Mr. Nog order all ships to depart, Dax set course for Deep Space 9 Captain Martin says as he looks at Jadzia as he sits in the Captain's chair. Commander Dax goes to work on the helm console. (Space) The Federation fleet departs Starbase 375 and heads out to Bajoran space. (Deep Space 9, Dukat's office) Weyoun walks into the office. We've got information the Federation fleet is on the move Weyoun says as he looks at Dukat. Where are they heading Dukat says as he looks at Weyoun. Here Dukat says Weyoun as he looks at Dukat Weyoun laughs. He knows we're bringing down the minefield, no matter we'll crush them Weyoun says as he looks at Dukat. I'm going to have to pull a lot of ships off the frontlines Dukat says as he looks at Weyoun. Damar walks into the office. Sir Damar says looking at Dukat. Dukat looks at a black and blue Damar. I tried to talk to your daughter and then the Major attacked me I didn't nothing wrong to her sir Damar says as he looks at Dukat. (Space) The Defiant and the Federation fleet is heading towards Deep Space 9. (Main bridge) Commander Halliwell looks at Captain Martin to report the Cortez's situation. The Cortez is having problems stabilizing their guidance thrusters on their port nacelle says Typhuss as he looks at John. Tell them to drop back and make repairs bring up the Sarek to take its place John says as he looks at Typhuss. (Space) The Sarek takes it place. (Main bridge) Then the sensors beeped and Commander Halliwell looks at his console. Captain, I am picking up a large Dominion fleet, 1,254 ships says Typhuss as he looks at John. That's a lot of ships Commander Dax says as she looks at the main viewer.